devilmakerfandomcom-20200213-history
FAQ
This page contains both official FAQ and Additional Questions section aswell. Feel free to ask anything on the comments sections regarding the game, if it is not already written here. Devil Maker: Tokyo's Official FAQ This FAQ is also contained in the game menu. Where do I use Gold? A. You can recharge Gold through the payment method provided by each platform (App Store, Google Play), and use Gold to summon devils or buy items in the Store. You can also use Gold for Skill Transfer, Recontract, Mercenary, and Retry. * You can check your current Gold in the upper middle side of the Main screen (number of gold-colored coins). Where do I use Silver? A. You need Silver for Merge, Boss Raids, Skill Transfer, and Arena. You can gain Silver through Explore, Story, mission rewards, and Sell. * You can check your current Silver in the upper right side of the Main screen (number of silver-colored coins). What is FP? A. You can receive Friend Points (FP) through a variety of in-game community activities including adding Friends, receiving Arena rewards, sending or receiving a Heart, encountering Friends while exploring, supporting with leader mercenary, etc. You can use FP for Regular Summon, Friend Support, Support, and to engage in battle against the core. * You can check your current FP in the upper middle side of the left Main screen (amount of star-shaped FP). How do I receive event rewards? A. You can receive rewards through the Gift Box on the Main screen (where NPC Yuki is). In addition to event rewards, you can also view and receive in-game rewards and items from the Gift Box, including level-up gifts and log-in bonuses. * You can store up to 200 items in your Gift Box, 30 Support items (FP Gift Box), and 30 Facebook rewards. * Ensure that the storage limit is not exceeded. If the number of gifts exceeds the limit, earlier gifts will be permanently deleted automatically. What is Arena? A. The Arena is available on the left Main screen (Contractors League, Community). It is a PVP system exclusive for Devil Maker, which allows you to fight with 3 randomly selected contractors (users). If you win a battle in the Arena, you will earn Points, Light, FP, and an Arena Class that will be conferred to you based on your Points earned (such as Tier 1 and Tier 2). * You can view the Arena results 15 minutes after the start of the battle. You cannot fight another Arena battle during this period. * A single Arena season lasts for 2 weeks. After the end of the season, you will be conferred an Arena Class and rewards based on your participation and Points ranking. I want to send a message to my friend in the game. A. When you select a friend to send a message to from the 'Friend' menu on the left Main screen (Contractors League, Community) and then press the 'Mail' button, you can begin writing an in-game message (Mail) to the selected friend. How do I gain Hearts? A. Up to 30 Hearts are recharged once per day (12:00 AM). * If you send or receive a Heart, you will receive FP. * You can send a Heart to the same Friend only once per day. Boss devils are too tough to defeat. A. If you find a boss devil during your exploration, the SUPPORTER LIST will appear. You can fight against the boss devil more easily by using the 'Friend' or 'Mercenary' features. * You can request up to 2 devil cards using either Friend or Mercenary support, but you cannot use both features at the same time. What is Mercenary? A. Before starting a battle against a boss devil, you can select up to 2 mercenary devils from the Supporter List and receive support from them in the battle. * Mercenary devils will appear randomly depending on the level of your main devil (leader devil). * Using mercenary devils consumes a certain amount of FP. What is Friend Support? A. Before starting a boss battle, you can select up to 2 leader devils from your Friends in the Supporter List and receive their support in the boss battle. * If your Friend uses your main devil in his or her battle, some FP will be sent to your Gift Box as a reward. What are the ranks of the cards I can get from Summon? A. You can get cards of the following ranks through Summon. * Summon using FP = Rank ★1 - ★3 * Premium Summon = Rank ★3 - ★5 * Premium Summon using Tickets = Rank ★3 - ★5 How do I go to the Contractors League (Community) or Shrine (Management) screen? A. If you slide the Main screen to the Right →, you can go to the Contractors League (Community) screen. If you slide the Main screen to the Left ←, you can go to the Shrine (Management) screen. * However, you cannot move directly from the Contractors League screen to the Shrine screen, or vice versa. What is Merge? A. You can merge victim devils with a base devil to increase the EXP and level of the base devil. Victim devil cards will disappear after the merge, and it will consume a certain amount of Silver according to the level and rank of the victim cards. * If you participate in the Expanded Darkness zone, you can acquire a special EXP Card that will give you a huge EXP boost upon devil merging. What is Devil Encounter? A. If you pick a card with a devil image on it while exploring a zone, a 'Devil Encounter' message will appear, and you will begin fighting against COMMON and/or UNCOMMON devils. * If you win the battle, you will earn EXP, Silver, and a devil card. If you lose, you can select 'Retry' using a certain amount of Gold or select 'Support' features to select another Friend for Support using FP. What is Recontract? A. You can change the grade (which influences AP, DP, HP) of a devil card randomly within the range of its current rank and rarity. * It will consume a certain amount of Gold or a Recontract Ticket to Recontract. * If Recontract is successful, power such as AP (attack power), DP (defense power) and HP (hit points) will be increased. If not, all of the current points will remain as they are. What is Card Selling? A. You can get more Silver by selling your devil cards. * Please note that devil cards will disappear once you sell them, and this is irreversible. What is Explore? A. It is one of the main aspects of Devil Maker through which you can explore city zones by consuming Light. You can obtain EXP, Silver, and devil cards by exploring zones. While exploring a zone, you will randomly discover Devils, Powerful Devils, Boss Devils, and the Core of Darkness, and engage in battle against them. * To enter a zone, a certain amount of Light specific to each zone will be consumed. * When you enter the Explore zone, a mission message will appear. If you clear the mission before the end of the zone, you will receive a mission reward. What is Story? A. You can play the story of the protagonist and learn background stories in Devil Maker. If you play the Story, you can gain points (EXP, FP, Silver, etc.) and items (devil cards, Recovery Potion, etc.) * In story mode, your results are predefined, so no matter which card you select, the results are always the same. When a battle occurs in the story, your current devil party will engage in the battle. What is Skill Transfer? A. You can attempt to transfer one of the skills from a victim devil card to the base devil card with a certain probability of success. Skill Transfer requires a victim card and Silver. * The Skill Transfer may either succeed or fail depending on the probability. If you cancel, Silver will be consumed but the victim cards will not disappear. * When using Skill Transfer, your base card has a chance of acquiring a unique skill. * If you use a Transfer Potion, the chance of Skill Transfer is 100%, but you have no chance of getting any unique skills. What is the message 'Core Uprising!' on the Main screen? A. If you find the core while exploring a zone and choose to battle against it, the message 'Core Uprising!' will be displayed on you and your Friends' Main screens. If you select the message, you can see the list of core battles initiated by you as well as battles initiated by other users. You can participate in any battle against the core by selecting one from the list. * If you join in a battle against the Core of Darkness, 25 Light will be consumed.(However, the first battle will have no cost) * If you are the first to find the Core of Darkness and deal damage to it at least once, you will receive a Special EXP Card. * Every time you attack the Core of Darkness, EXP, Silver, and a random 3* Special Card or one of the two unique cards are obtained. * When the Core of Darkness is defeated, every participant will get a random card which could be a 3* Special Card or one of the two unique cards obtainable from the Core. * The user who deals the finishing blow to the Core will get two random cards instead of one. What is Party Bonus? A. You can gain a variety of bonus effects before starting a battle depending on the combination of devils in your party. * To receive the benefit of a party bonus in battle, the HP of the cards required to activate the bonus must be 1 or higher before the battle. * When there are two or more party bonuses and they are identical, the effects will not double. * An example of the application of a party bonus: If you have 4 devil cards of the same attribute (Otherworldly for example) in your party, you will receive the otherworldly attribute party bonus, which will reduce the HP of all celestial opponent cards by 500. The party bonus will apply differently depending on the rank, rarity, attribute, level, inclusion of specific cards, grade, and number of devils in your party. What is Support? A. If you lose a battle against devils or powerful devils, you can retry the battle by borrowing your Friend's devil party. * If you use the 'Support' feature, it will consume FP, and your Friend who lent you a devil party will receive FP in his or her Gift Box. * After using Support, you have to wait 30 minutes before using it again. * When you continue your fight with the help of a devil party using Support, the enemy devils will fight with their remaining HP from the previous battle. * If you win the battle, you will continue your exploration with your leader devil's HP remaining at 1. What is Daily Theme Park? A. In this zone, you can obtain a certain type of card for each day of the week. The following is information on the cards you can obtain for each day of the week. * Monday: Otherworldly Ingredient * Tuesday: Special Silver Card * Wednesday: Celestial Ingredient * Thursday: Special Skill Card * Friday: Underworld Ingredient * Saturday: Silver and Special Skill Card * Sunday: Ingredient cards of all attributes What is Expanded Darkness? A. It is a special zone you can enter every day at specific time. * Expanded Darkness will only stay open for an hour every time it appears, but it appears multiple times in a day. * Expanded Darkness has 6 dungeons, 3 for obtaining Special EXP Cards and 3 for obtaining Special Point Cards. (EXP Cards are best used for merging to level up devils, while Point Cards are best used for acquiring evolution points to evolve devils, which becomes very important later in the game.) What is Rank? A. Rank is indicated by the stars on the front side of devil cards. It is divided into the minimum Rank 1 (★1) to the maximum Rank 6 (★6). * If you form a party with devil cards of the same rank, you will receive a party bonus. * You can get higher ranking cards more easily by using Premium Summon. What is Rarity? A. The rarity consists of COMMON, UNCOMMON, RARE, and UNIQUE. Cards of higher rarity have better abilities. * Devil cards with the same name will show different illustrations depending on their rarity. * The higher the rarity of a card is, the more options the card will possess. * If you form a party with devil cards of the same rarity, you will receive a party bonus. * You can receive a UNIQUE card via special means such as a reward from a boss battle. * A UNIQUE card has a designated skill that will be unlocked at card level 40. What is Grade? A. Grade is divided into D < C < B < A < S, and devil cards of higher power have better abilities (AP, DP, HP). * If you form a party with devil cards of the same grade, you will receive a party bonus. What are Attributes? A. The attributes of devil cards are divided into Otherworldly, Underworld, and Celestial attributes. * The attribute will affect attribute attacks, and if you form a party with devil cards of the same attribute, you will receive a party bonus. What is Evolution? A. You can increase the rarity or rank of your card using Evolution Points, evolution Ingredient Cards, and Silver. * Evolution Points can be earned using a devil card. Earned points are determined based on the rank and rarity of the devil card. A devil card with higher rank and rarity returns more Evolution Points. * When the rarity of the card is upgraded: If the base card's rarity is COMMON or UNCOMMON, the rarity upgrade is 100% guaranteed, but its rank and attribute will not change. * When the rank of the card is upgraded: If the base card's rarity is RARE, you will randomly acquire a COMMON card of one rank higher. However, when the rank of the card is upgraded from Rank 5 to Rank 6, a more powerful version of the Rank 5 devil card is obtained. What is Devil's Gaze? A. If the Devil's Gaze Points reach 100% while exploring a zone, you will encounter devils (powerful devils or a boss devil) with a very high probability. * If you find 'Devil's Gaze' or 'Empty' while exploring a zone, your Devil's Gaze Points will be increased. This meter also increases after a non-powerful devil encounter. * If you use Devil's Perfume, your Devil's Gaze Points will max out at 100%. Additional Questions This section will be modified from time to time, updated with the most asked questions that are not directly answered from any other source. Does Fever increase my chance of getting a Rank 5 devil? As stated by the Fever gauge and Palmple, it increases the chance of higher rarity (Uncommon, Rare). Are Tickets affected by Fever? No. Where do I find a certain boss? Check our Explore page and also our Boss Rotation page so you know where to find it. Arena rewards 500, 1000, 1500, etc. What does it mean? It means you win the card by getting exactly that ranking in Arena. Facebook Share no longer working Although there are several reasons for Facebook not to work properly in the game, the most common solution is to log out and grant permissions again: *Go to your Apps settings in your Facebook page. *Delete Devil Maker form permissions. *Log out from the game. *Log in again with your Facebook account and grant permissions. How do I access log out of my account? Tap Menu, then Settings. Swipe to the right and touch Settings. Now tap Access Another Account. What is TP? TP stands for Total Points. The TP of a card takes into consideration AP, DP and HP by the following formula: TP = (APx2) + (DPx5) + HP Which means the higher the TP, the stronger a card is. The sum of TP from all cards in party determine the Party Rank you have (A, S, XD, etc.). Check the Party page for more information regarding this last part. Does name of card here have an unique skill? Boss cards show their unique skill in their first skill slot when you fight them. If a regular skill is shown, it means the devil doesn't have an unique (purple) skill. I think this Rank 5 card is obtained by evolving this Rank 4 card All evolutions to next rank (excluding Rank 5 to 6), as stated by the Evolve page, are random. The only element that is kept is the attribute (the new devil will have the same as the former devil). For example: a Rank 4 Rare Otherworldy card will evolve into any Rank 5 Otherworldly card.